The invention relates to a child's seat which may be mounted on and removed from a wheelchair by its occupant or other person not occupying the wheelchair.
Individuals using wheelchairs have always had the problem of carrying objects while wheeling with their hands. For a wheelchair user, carrying a child in his or her lap can be difficult, disheartening and dangerous. The fact that a child is not an inanimate object but a moving human being adds to the frustration.
Prior art does not reveal any child's seats specifically designed to be mounted on a wheelchair, although accessories for wheelchairs such as tables, shopping baskets, trays, and other attachments are evident.